


Their First Ship

by JunoInferno



Series: Voyage of Discovery [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, ITV Victoria - Freeform, Rumbelle - Freeform, but not really, rumbelle ships vicbourne, seriously, this is for fun, voyage of discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunoInferno/pseuds/JunoInferno
Summary: Beatrice decides to binge watch Victoria. Her parents find their OTP.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve had Victoria and Vicbourne on the brain lately and pondered some similarities to another ship. Then I wrote a thing that takes place in the Voyage universe. Just for fun.

Beatrice placed her popcorn and soda on the coffee table as her parents entered. Hero was on Belle’s hip and they were suspiciously smiling.

“Um, this is the day I said I was going to binge watch Victoria, so…”

“Oh, we know, sweetheart,” said Gold.

“We were just thinking that we haven’t really had a lot of time as a family since Hero was born,” said Belle.

“I mean, we all went to Hell and I’ve got that whole ‘will I or won’t I destroy the savior’ thing going.”

“Yes, but quality time… where your father doesn’t threaten Snow White or David.”

“They are not threats, they are promises.”

“So, we thought we might watch with you.”

“Right…” said Beatrice.

The doorbell rang. Beatrice frowned and went to it.

She was quite surprised to see Joseph.

“We didn’t have plans.”

“Of course we did.” He pushed past her.

“I don’t think so.”

“We were going to binge watch Victoria.”

“I was going to binge watch Victoria.” Beatrice shut the door and followed him.

He stopped and turned dramatically. “Beatrice, there is something you don’t know about me.”

“Okay…”

“I love Queen Victoria.”

Beatrice searched his face. “Are you… telling the truth?”

“I don’t know, I just can’t get enough of her, but it’s not weird or anything.”

“No, why would that be weird?”

**DOLL 123**

“Oh, so is that the prince?,” asked Belle.

“No, that’s Lord Melbourne,” said Joseph.

Beatrice sat between her mother and her boyfriend on the sofa.

“But she ends up with him, right?,” said Gold.

“No,” said Joseph.

“How do you know? You haven’t seen this before, have you?,” asked Belle.

“She does not marry him. Do you really not know how this ends?,” asked Joseph.

“Could we all just watch the show?”

Suddenly, Regina appeared in a puff of smoke.

“Gold, you have some nerve,” said Regina.

“Regina, your smoke is blocking the view of the TV,” said Beatrice.

“And that can’t be good for the baby,” said Belle, waving her hand in front of Hero’s face.

“Where is my jewel?,” Regina demanded.

“Which one?” Gold motioned her away from the TV.

Regina turned and looked at the screen. “What are you all watching?”

“A young queen is trying to escape the grasp of her controlling and abusive mother.”

Regina raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER**

Regina sat on the floor as Joseph dabbed his eyes.

“Please tell me you’re not crying,” said Beatrice.

Joseph took a breath. “The coronation gets me every time…”

“So now she’s queen…” said Regina.

“Yeah?,” said Beatrice.

“Now she can kill her mother and her sniveling advisor.”

“She’s not going to kill anyone,” said Joseph.

“How do you know? Have you seen this before?,” snapped Regina.

“Oh, now Melbourne’s come to tell her how he feels,” said Belle.

**TWO MINUTES LATER**

Belle spoke. “Well, he would have told her how he feels, but that other woman was dying.”

Regina snorted with disgust. “I don’t buy this story. She was definitely sleeping with Sir John.”

“No, she wasn’t,” said Joseph.

Regina turned back to the screen. “Stop wasting time! Kill them!”

Beatrice rested her head on the back of the sofa.

**LADIES IN WAITING**

“How can she not marry him?,” asked Belle. “Look how sad she is without him.”

“I don’t understand why they need a new prime minister if the queen likes this one,” said Regina.

“There is the concept of a constitutional monarchy, Regina,” said Joseph.

Regina laughed. There was an awkward pause before she looked back.

“Was that not a joke?”

“No, it was not,” said Joseph.

“Okay, but now she’s going to tell him she’s in love with him,” said Belle.

**BROCKET HALL**

Belle shook her head. “I don’t understand…”

Regina joined her. “This is unacceptable.”

“You idiot!,” Gold shouted. “Why are you sending her away?!”

“They are not getting married,” said Joseph.

Gold pointed at Joseph. “That is enough out of you, dearie.”

“Rumple, it will be fine,” said Belle. “She’s not going to marry her cousin.”

“Yes, she is,” said Joseph.

“I will take your tongue,” Gold promised.

“Calm down, Gold. I know what’s happening,” said Regina. 

“You do?,” asked Beatrice.

“Yes, obviously, she has to kill her mother before she can marry Lord Melbourne. The woman is still living in her house. How will she ever be free of her while she still breathes?”

**THE CLOCKWORK PRINCE**

“I told you…” said Joseph.

“I don’t understand how she can be marrying… Albert,” said Belle.

Gold shook his head. “What are you waiting for? Turn him into a flower!”

“Dad, there’s no magic on this show,” said Beatrice.

Regina looked up at her. “This isn’t Harry Potter?”

“I mean, love is layered,” said Belle. She turned to her daughter. “He is not layered.”

“Guys, maybe we should stop watching,” said Beatrice.

“What?,” asked Gold.

“I just don’t think you guys can handle this… Also, you won’t stop talking.”

“No, we’re finding out what happens,” said Regina.

“Can’t wait,” said Joseph.

**AN ORDINARY WOMAN**

Belle was standing, holding Hero as she shouted.

“What are you doing?! Go back to him!”

“She married Albert!,” said Joseph.

“Who cares?!,” shouted Belle.

Gold shook his head. “What happened to the sword Melbourne had earlier? He can still stab him.”

“That was the sword of state,” said Joseph.

“So? It has a sharp edge!”

“Wait, I know she’s going to kill the prince on their honeymoon,” said Regina.

“And how?,” asked Beatrice.

“I don’t know, poisonous snake?”

Beatrice nodded. “Okay, this is enough.”

She shut off the TV.

“What are you doing?,” asked Belle. “That wasn’t the last episode.”

“Of course not, the mother is still alive,” said Regina.

Beatrice stood. “Okay, I probably should have made this clear, but this show is based on real people from this land and yes, Victoria marries her cousin and no one kills her mother.”

“I don’t understand,” said Belle. “What about Lord Melbourne?”

“He dies alone,” said Joseph.

Belle’s eyes turned huge. “He what?”

“I assume so,” said Joseph.

“Okay, your Queen Victoria worship is just weird,” said Beatrice.

“She doesn’t kill the mother?,” Regina repeated.

“So, this is based on real people in this world’s past?,” asked Gold.

Beatrice frowned. “Yeah…”

“We need your time travel spell.”

“Dad…”

“Yes,” Regina snarled. “I’ll get the mother.”

“I’ll turn the prince into a flower,” said Gold.

“And I’ll sort out Victoria and Melbourne,” said Belle.

“It will never work-” said Joseph.

“Try and stop me,” said Gold.

“Okay, no, nobody is time traveling just because you have a ship!,” Beatrice shouted. She picked up her popcorn bowl. “I am going to my room and watching- well, something I’m not telling you all about. That’s for sure.”

 


End file.
